videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Sektor
Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Sektor * Unlockable Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, only more detailed * Unlockable Kostume 3: Mortal Kombat: Sektor - Alternate Costume * Unlo kable Kostume 4: Mortal Kombat: Sektor * Kosplay 1: Walhart from Fire Emblem: Awakening * Kosplay 2: Lord Deimos from Mace: The Dark Age * Horror Skin: Animatronic, based on Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's Bio Sektor's programming had become corrupted during his many violent battles with Outworld Forces. His new objective was to eliminate the inferior Grand Master of the Lin Kuei and to control the clan himself. He succeeded in slaying the former leader, but was prevented from acquiring the powerful dragon medallion by Sub-Zero, who defeated Sektor in an intense battle. Sektor then fled to Japan to form his own clan of cybernetic ninjas. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Chest Missile:' Sektor fires a missile directly at his opponent from his chest. In MK II, this is called Straight Missile. In his human form, he fires it from his hands. **The enhanced version is called Double Missile and Sektor fires two missiles instead straight at his opponent. *'Teleport Uppercut:' Sektor teleports into the ground through lines of codes. He then reappears behind the opponent, uppercutting them in the jaw. This can also be done in the air. **The enhanced version is called Teleport Slam, in which after uppercutting the opponent, Sektor fires beams from his hands, bouncing the opponent. This allows for a combo extension. *'Air Cyber Charge:' Sektor jumps into the air, and uses his jet beams in his hands and feet to charge towards his opponent, knocking them down. **The enhanced version is called Air Cyber Slam, and does more damage. Target Acquired Gains moves that involves Sektor's missiles. A faint sky blue light can be seen coming from his chest cavity. *'Lock-On Missiles:' Sektor fires three missiles from his back, which lock onto the opponent and land on him/her consecutively. This move tracks the opponent, and can be shot in front or behind them. (Target Acquired Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Homing Missile, in which Sektor fires only one missile, but it is locked on and will always follow the opponent. *'Upward Missile:' Sektor fires a missile upwards, which falls back down, hitting the opponent from above. In MK II, Sektor can now fire a missile in front or behind the enemy, and it is called Up Missile. Tekunin Master Gains combos utilizing Sektor's blast palms. Electric pulses can be seen coming from his forearms. * Dying Balance: * Hack Damage * Full Enhanced Mode: * Turn Flow: * Violent Electric: Pyromancer Gains Flame Burner. Flamethrowers are attached to his wrists. * Flame Burner: Sektor uses his flamethrower and sprays it onto the opponent, shooting a flame projectile at them. (Pyromancer Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Flame Thrower, in which Sektor sprays the flamethrower on both of his hands, doing more damage and allowing to continue a combo. This is an armored move, so it is good for wakeups. X-Ray Move * I am a Cyborg, NO Robot!: Sektor fires a powerful missile from his chest at the opponent, then immediately performs a Teleport Uppercut that breaks the opponent's jaw, skull and knocks their teeth out. As they fall, he charges up a powerful force palm and targets the opponent's back, which is powerful enough to break their spine and close bones. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Target Sighted: Sektor locks onto his opponent and presses buttons on his arms. Missiles begin to rain down on the locked-on opponent, blowing him/her up into bloody chunks everywhere. * Lin Kuei Bill: Sektor opens his chest and what looks like a reskinned Bullet Bill with the face replaced with the Lin Kuei symbol slowly pops its head open. One second later, he shoots the Bullet Bill looking projectile and it quickly launches itself through his opponent's chest, leaving a big gory hole on it, as well as knocking him/her down. * Cyber Barbecue: Sektor opens a portal and fires a missile into it. Another one comes up below the opponent, as they fall, they are shot back up into the air by the missile. Sektor then activates his flamethrower and aims it down the portal and comes up the other in a giant fire geyser, frying the opponent. The opponent then falls down the portal still on fire, comes up the first portal and Sektor catches them by the throat while still on fire. X-Ality * Robo-Twist: Sektor grabs onto his opponent's head and twists his/her neck. He then twists his/her waist and finishes by kicking him/her in the back, breaking the spine. Brutalities * Incoming: Sektor fires a Chest Missile at the opponent, but when it hits them in the chest, it embeds itself into the opponent's chest. The opponent panics at the missile, and soon explodes, leaving everything from the ribcage up a charred skeleton. * TBA: W.I.P. Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Suicidal Missile: Sektor shoots a homing missile, which goes high into the air. It then comes back down and hits Sektor, blowing up his torso. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Sektor teleports onto the battlefield, says, “I will show no mercy!”, and shoots flames from his arms. Victory Pose Sektor shoots a fiery explosion at the screen and then crosses his arms, spouting flames. Rival '''Name: '''Reyn Reyn is a Homs, whereas Sektor is a cyborg (for the same reasons why Shulk and Cyrax are rivals). Category:MK Vs Nintendo